Sweet Memories Sweeter Reality
by ChiBi HenTAi AnGeL
Summary: An update dedicated to those who waited for it ^_^ => this is THE FIRST EVER TOJI/KENSUKE FIC ON FF.NET!!!!!!!!!
1. Barbie parts and all

Kitty Kasumi: I feel so lonely...that's why I dragged Neoangel over here! Anyhoo...I just want to repeat again that WE DIBS THE FIRST EVER TOJI/KENSUKE FANFIC ON FF.NET!!! YAY!!! CHIBI HENTAI ANGEL POWER!!!  
  
Neoangel: I wonder if anyone ever had a teeny little notion in their heads telling them to match these two as a couple... tell us if you ever did, okies? Well, as any other fanfic, we claim no affiliation (or money concerned) with Evangelion - except for the fact that I _love_ Kaworu (more than the rest of you), and that the characters seem to be running around and being stupid at Kitty Kasumi's house. Argh, Toji pulled down his pants again...all I see is the keyboard at the moment...  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ `~`~`~`~  
  
"Stupid toy parts..." muttered Toji in disgust as he glared at the artificial limbs resting on the chair beside his bed. They were state of the art, as expected from NERV, but they were still too false for Toji's liking. As a protest, he had decided to remain in bed today and miss out on rehabilitation.  
  
"A cruel torment - to touch but not to feel...they are noting but a doll's appendages." Agreed a voice from the door. Toji lifted his head up slightly to get a better view of the stranger. A boy about the same age as Toji stood leaning against the doorframe with his hands buried deep in his pockets. The morning sun exaggerated the boy's pale features and enhanced the vivid ruby of his eyes. An empathetic smile played across his lips.  
  
"And who are you? Are you a volunteer sent to cheer me up? Are you lost? Are you another failed Child?" Toji was in no mood to talk about philosophical comparisons with a stranger - with all their limbs intact.  
  
"There is only one person that can cheer you up - and it is not I. I am also not lost, for I have found the one Shinji calls Toji Suzuhara. But...yes...I am a failed Child. I am Kaworu Nagisa." The stranger replied, never leaving the doorframe.  
  
"Umm...yeah, I'm Toji Suzuhara." Shinji sure had weird tastes in friends, Toji thought as he tried to shake this guy off. The stranger's words fully sunk in. "Another failed Child, huh? What room did you escape out of?"  
  
"I am not a patient of this institution." His smile now revealed the guy's nature as an enigma - an enigma that had captured Toji's full attention with his words.  
  
"Oh...right. Do you want a seat? Just chuck the Barbie parts on the floor." Toji gestured with his head. The guy - Kaworu - sauntered up and sat down with a grace that was very unusual for someone with his or her hands in their pockets. "So, you said that you're not here to cheer me up - why are you here then? No...I can always find that out later. Who do you think _is_ the one that can cheer me up?"  
  
"How can I answer if you don't know yourself? Is that what you are thinking? Look deep inside - you _do_ know whom. If you know, then I can answer." Kaworu took his hand out of his pockets and rested them on his lap, as if he had no intentions of stopping the word and mind games. Toji scowled in frustration but did what Kaworu asked anyway. He was about to close his eyes, but halfway he opened them again.  
  
"The answer's pretty obvious, come to think about it..." He murmured as he let his eyes droop.  
  
##FLASHBACK/DREAM##  
  
Two little Kindergarten-chibi boys were sitting on the edge of a sandpit. One had black, spiky hair and was sniffing away the last of his tears. The other boy, who had oversized spectacles and a couple of freckles placed in a kawaii fashion, was comforting him.  
  
"My baby sister chucked Spubble down the toilet." Sniffed Toji miserably. "Daddy said that Spubble was dead anyway." He wiped his runny nose on his sleeve.  
  
"Dead?" Asked Kensuke, looking as lost as he sounded.  
  
"My Daddy said that when Spubble is dead, it means that he couldn't wake up anymore."  
  
"Oh...what happened after you sister chucked Spubble down the toilet?"  
  
"She pushed the button."  
  
"Maybe we can get him back!" Kensuke cried out suddenly. "My Daddy says poop goes down the toilet through pipes that are connected to each other. So maybe Spubble woke up when he got flushed and swimmed to my toilet! We can go fishing for Spubble!"  
  
#~#~#~#~#  
  
The two boys had taken a pair of Kensuke's father's pointers and stuck chewed up and stretched out bubble gum on the ends of them. They had also taken two chibi chairs and were now sitting around the toilet, with the ends of the gum dunked in the abyss of the toilet water.  
  
Both were laughing happily as the jerked their homemade fishing rods around, and occasionally sprinkling fish food as bait.  
  
Toji's present thoughts as he watches flashback we never did retrieve Spubble...  
  
##CHANGE FLASHBACK/DREAM##  
  
The Kindergarten-chibis are now seventh-grade newbies at the newly constructed Tokyo-3 high school. The older students stare at the newcomers, analyzing their social worth. Toji scowls at the unwanted attention as Kensuke tries to figure out the map to get to their class.  
  
"Um, where are we exactly?" Asked Kensuke as he looked up from the map. "This doesn't look like class 2-A, does it?" The door read 3-B. There was no one inside.  
  
"Wow, we have a genius..." drawled a lazy voice from behind them. Both turned around to see a large blob, which they figured was a senior (or possibly a regular repeat). The blob was smiling unpleasantly at them. "What do we have here? Two little plebeians ready to find out what happens when they skip class."  
  
"If you haven't noticed, you're out of class too. Hey, we never wanted to _intrude_ on your territory - hell, we never want to see you again." Growled Toji, who had taken up a discreet fighting stance, ready to make the first blow.  
  
"What the fuck did you say?" It really sounded as if the blob had trouble understanding. As the fist sped towards Toji, Toji ducked and the punch landed Kensuke instead, hitting him square on the shoulder blade. Kensuke, with some miracle sense of balance, remained standing, clutching his shoulder with a wince of restrained pain on his face. Toji stared at his friend in horror then turned back to the blob with an expression of fury never before seen.  
  
"I never wanted to come anywhere near you - I never wanted to talk to you, I never wanted you to talk to me. Then you hit my friend - ok, so it was my fault that I ducked, but the fact that you punched is bad enough. No one messes with me or anyone close to me...and those who do..."  
  
Toji gave a blow to the blob's stomach. The blob retched and doubled upon himself, but before he could curl up to protect himself, Toji aimed another punch that landed on the blob's face. A sickening thud was heard as flesh came into contact with flesh, and a devastating crunch indicated that the blob had probably had his nose shattered as he fell face first onto the floor.  
  
"You didn't kill him, did you?" Inquired Kensuke with the faintest trace of concern in his voice. His shoulder seemed to be fine and he was waiting for Toji.  
  
"Nah...if I did, I'll send flowers to the funeral." Replied Toji in a distracted manner. He placed a hand lightly on Kensuke's shoulder. "Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
Kensuke nodded and shot a victory-v sign as proof. He entwined his arm so that the two had their arms around the other's shoulder. "Now...according to the map, if we take these set of stairs..."  
  
Toji's present thoughts wait a moment...Kensuke didn't cheer me up then - maybe he did, when he did the victory-v... I would've _really_ killed that blob if Kensuke was hurt more than he was...but he was ok then, and he's ok now, I hope so at least...  
  
##CHANGE FLASHBACK/DREAM##  
  
Toji is now in the hospital. He has just woken up after Hikari's visit. Turning his head towards the chair, he sees that his closest childhood friend, Kensuke Aida, now occupies it. His face is turned away from Toji; his expression is almost pained.  
  
"I thought that she was exaggerating...no, I knew that she wasn't...then does that mean that I hoped falsely...?" A quiet murmur that was obviously not supposed to be overheard. Kensuke covered his face with one of his hands and a low moan of despair can be heard. "Did he love his sister that much...to accept being one of NERVs puppets? No, I'm not suppose to cry, dammit...but what am I supposed to do now?"  
  
Toji stared on helplessly at his friend. A repressed sob shuddered Kensuke's body - he still hadn't noticed that Toji was awake.  
  
"I wanted to pilot the EVA..." Kensuke's voice suddenly turned envious, "but they said I knew too much so I couldn't be the Fourth Child...he's still asleep, I better go before I break down again."  
  
As he stood up, Toji said in a hoarse whisper, "It was fun, you wouldn't believe what you were missing!"  
  
Kensuke turned his head sharply and stared at Toji, trying to figure out if he had been awake all that time. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Nope...please stay a while longer, huh?" Kensuke kept on staring in shock - Toji was usually the one who pulled the controls in their friendship, but now he was reduced to almost begging. Kensuke smiled, and what Toji didn't know, for the first time ever since he had heard about the accident, and nodded.  
  
Toji's present thoughts what was that? Was that me cheering him up, or him cheering me up? Maybe it worked both ways then...he cheered up when he saw that I was ok (considerably)...it was nice seeing him smile - too bad he was still crying behind it though...I chose to deny that I made him cry back then...baka.  
  
##END ALL FLASHBACKS (IN THIS CHAPTER)##  
  
A clock chimed somewhere in the distance. Toji opened his eyes wearily as he realized that he had fallen asleep. Kaworu probably would've disappeared by now. The sunlight indicated that it was a bit past noon. He rubbed his eyes - with his left hand.  
  
That shocked him into ultra-awake mode. He stared at his hand - it was real, as if he had never lost it at all. He ducked his head under the covers - his leg had been miraculously restored as well. The restored parts responded magnificently (and painfully) as Toji pinched them. A gigantic smile of ecstasy and confusion broke out on his face.  
  
"I hope you had a pleasant rest." Spoke a voice from the other side of the covers. Toji poked his head back out and saw Kaworu, still on the seat and still smiling, although there were obvious signs of fatigue on his face. "I have to go now, maybe I will meet you again soon."  
  
As he stood up, Kaworu put his hands back into the eternal depths of his pockets [a/n - gosh, have you noticed how deep his arms go in the episode] and started to walk out with that careless grace of his. Toji had a sneaking suspicion that the silver-haired enigma had something to do with this miracle.  
  
"Wait!" Kaworu turned his head slightly towards Toji's direction. "Thank you...and hey! You never answered my question did you?"  
  
"Question?" The sly smile within his eyes indicated that he still hadn't stopped with the games. "What question would that be?"  
  
"Who do you think is 'the one'?"  
  
The mischievous expression had taken over the fatigue in Kaworu's face. As he continued walking, he cried out behind him, "I will give you your answer soon!"  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ `~`~`~`~  
  
Neoangel: that took a while, didn't it?  
  
Kitty Kasumi: definitely - hello people of the Evangelion fanfiction community! Did you (want to) know that the little fish flashback was based on my brother (Bunny Boy Kaworu) and Bunny Boy Shinji? They were sooo KAWAII back then!!! Of course, I was busting at the time, so I never really appreciated at the time...poor Spubble...I was the one that flushed him *sobble*!!! 


	2. Memories Kensuke style!

Kitty Kasumi: Another day, another perfect chance to escaper reality...can you believe it? Bunny Boy Kaworu still remembers the little Spubble incident! For the love of...it was dead! What else could we have done with it - give it a crappy funeral??? It deserves to be eaten by its natural predators, not earthworms!!!  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ `~`~`~`~  
  
"There is someone else in there at the moment, you will have fifteen minutes"  
  
"An hour."  
  
"Half-an-hour."  
  
"45 minutes."  
  
"Fine." Humphed the junior nurse - her seniors weren't going to like this. She had just given in to another kawaii guy - she just couldn't resist freckles on males. He grinned triumphantly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
**********  
  
"Toji...baka, why? Why did you do it???" Kensuke sighed that question for the bazillionth time ever since he had learned of the accident as he rested his read against the wall.  
  
"He did it for his sister - but the question I want to ask you is why are _you_ doing _this_???" Kensuke jerked out of his nap-while-eyes-are-wide- open mode and stared dumbly at the stranger in front of him. The stranger's face was smiling placidly at him. "I am Kaworu Nagisa...are you the one that Shinji calls Kensuke Aida?"  
  
Kensuke nodded as he slid on the bench a bit to let Kaworu sit down. "Why? It's an unwritten law of best friendship - to be there for your best friend even if you know that it might result in your death."  
  
Kaworu's eyes were now half-lidded as he struggled to stay awake. "Then why...then why do you cry? You do what is required of you in your unwritten law...there is no reason to cry, is there?"  
  
"No reason...no way to explain..." Kensuke bit his lip as he murmured half- lie - there _was_ a reason, just no way to explain...  
  
##FLASHBACK TIME ^_^##  
  
"You have a lot of best friends." Said a kindergarten-chibi newbie Kensuke as he started biting the skin of his apple. He was sitting under a tree when the most popular boy in kindergarten had strutted up and decided that he was now his best friend.  
  
//A/N - admit it, we've all been through that apple habit at least once in our lives!!! ^________~//  
  
"You're my bestest best friend!!!" Declared kindergarten-chibi Toji Suzuhara after a little thought. He plonked himself next to Kensuke and smiled that adorable innocent smile that all kindergartens had. "In all the whole wide world."  
  
Kensuke spat out the last bit of apple skin and threw the rest of the apple away. He returned the smile and gave his glasses to his new best friend. "We gosta swap - it's the rules."  
  
"What rules?"  
  
"The rules of Best Friends. If we don't listen to the rules, then we're no best friends." Toji gave a little extra thought to this new notion and, in a sudden movement, whipped off his silver necklace, shoved it into Kensuke's hands and snatched the glasses.  
  
"There - now you're my bestest friend. Remember, we got to keep these until forever."  
  
Kensuke's present thoughts until forever...I still have that necklace...I wonder if...  
  
##CHANGE FLASHBACK##  
  
"Ja-ne!" Kensuke waved Toji off and closed the sliding door. Two seconds later, he slumped down the door and yelled in mortal agony. His shoulder had hurt beyond the whining stage ever since the blob had struck it that day.  
  
He didn't want to worry Toji then, so he had pretended that all was right with the world, and that it was nothing. He had restricted all movements to its barest minimum, and from previous experience, he presumed that he had refractured the shoulder. He needed to get it checked...still on the floor, he slid back open the door and prepared to stand back up.  
  
"Why did you lie to me?" Muttered a voice from above as its owner helped Kensuke off the floor. "Why did you break the Rules of Best Friends, huh?"  
  
Kensuke stared at Toji's hand grasping possessively onto his. Suddenly the pain decided to unbalance him into Toji's unexpecting arms. On reflex, both wrapped their arms around each other. Kensuke buried his face into Toji's shoulder and waited until the pain to subside slightly as the other boy started to run his fingers lightly through his hair.  
  
"You know, we've never broken any of the rules before - what happens now, hm?" Toji asked half-jokingly as he used his hand to let Kensuke's eyes meet his. "Do I get to punish you?"  
  
"I don't get to be your best friend anymore..." Toji's eyes opened wide in genuine shock.  
  
"I think not - we promised forever, and forever isn't up yet, buddy. Don't think you can get away that easily - you're still my number one. We'd better get you some help, hey?"  
  
Kensuke's present thoughts ...it felt pleasant to be in his arms, I suppose...I'm still his best friend...aw crap...I'm starting to drift again...number one...I'm worth that much to him???  
  
##OUR FAVORITE FLASHBACK ^_^## //A/N - it is like THE number one funniest moment in Neon Genesis...when was the last time we watched it though???//  
  
::STOMP::  
  
Toji took a horrified strangled intake of air...his favorite cap...Misato loved it - which naturally meant that he loved it too, but at the moment, some very inconsiderate bitch was not going to let it go. He was so obsessed, that he was totally oblivious of the perfect opportunity to check up her dress.  
  
Kensuke had now drawn his attention to his best friend and the new girl. He smiled slightly as he watched Toji's feeble attempts and smiled even more as he saw the dollar signs the other guys would pay for quality footage of the girl.  
  
"Not only have I grown taller, my figure's filled out quite nicely too." Laughed the girl as she tossed back her fiery locks. Kensuke nodded his approval and tried to figure out how to increase the value of his recorded hentai, and decrease the clothing on the girl.  
  
"Oh, let me introduce you..." Instinctively, he swiveled around to Misato as soon as he heard her voice, "this is the Second Child and designated pilot of EVA Unit 02 - Asuka Langley Sohryu."  
  
Shinji gasped slightly, and Kensuke turned the camera back to Asuka and Toji, just in time to see Toji 'accidentally' stare up Asuka's dress, which had blown up in the wind and revealed absolutely no fabric underneath. In that split second, Asuka lifted up her foot and let Toji's cap go, while landing several painful smacks across his face.  
  
Kensuke felt a deeply hidden anger surge through him, but it was still too deep to take any real notice of. He was actually more worried for Asuka - no girl ever touched Toji Suzuhara like that...actually, no girl ever touched him at all. The wounded Toji straightened himself up, and with a few carefully chosen words, he yanked everything he wore under his waist down to his ankles.  
  
Everybody's face contorted into exaggerated expressions of shock, disgust, and in Kensuke's case, amusement. Even though the sight in front of him paralyzed him, he was good at what he did, and kept the camera rolling...  
  
Kensuke's present thoughts I think I still have that disk...yah! Hentai! Kaworu asked me, why do I cry? I cry because I have no other way to express my feelings towards his predicament...our predicament - he's supposed to be the undefeatable one...do I rely on him to protect me??? No, I don't think so...I just feel lonely without him. Obvious solution - be with him...but I already am...I want to get closer??? I don't want to be away from him...so, does this mean I've fallen for him???  
  
##END ALL FLASHBACKS##  
  
A sudden movement brought Kensuke out of his reverie. Kaworu had collapsed onto the floor without warning, and was snoring gently //A/N - KAWAII!!! ^.^// The nurse that had given in to Kensuke a while ago walked up to Kaworu and looked down at him with a mixture of concern and confusion.  
  
"We'll send him to room 321 - I think he just needs rest." To Kensuke's surprise, for such a delicate looking woman, she lifted Kaworu off the floor as if he was hollow puppet. "Whoa, he's light! Oh, you can go see Suzuhara now - he was the one in before you."  
  
Kensuke blinked and stared at Kaworu, who was hanging limply in the nurse's arms. Too much was happening for a normal person to handle in one day... first an enigmatic guy uncovers buried memories, then those memories conclude illogically to a revelation...now this??? Who in the hell is this guy???  
  
"Actually, you can follow me, because 321 is Suzuhara's room - I've just been informed that there's a spare bed."  
  
==TO BE CONTINUED==  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~`  
  
Kitty Kasumi: ooh dear...I think the Neoangel is watching Kaworu's episode...poor thing, she always cry when she watches it (despite the fact that she's watched it a bazillion and three times) no - she watching 'Asuka Strikes'  
  
Now I get it - she's crying with laughter. It's just sooo funny!!! Ok, so it took me a while to realize that he took off his underwear as well - oh my god -_-;;; - imagine if _you_ were Asuka and were standing there, on a windy day... all the people's faces were hilarious - especially Misato's!!! I bet he had his hands on his hips as well... don't you just love Evangelion???  
  
Please review - any feedback would be happily appreciated. Ooh dear, Kaworu and Shinji are stumbling around drunk... they want a yaoi foursome...but Toji and Kensuke are already going at it!!! Aw man...don't you just love Friday nights??? 


	3. Labels and Dreams

Kitty Kasumi: Sorry to keep you waiting...I think I had writers' block or something...whatever it was, I needed therapy...  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~`  
  
"Don't look so shocked...he just fell asleep." Toji watched on, speechless, as the nurse gently lowered Kaworu's limp figure onto the bed. "Oh, I'm sorry Suzuhara! There's another visitor for you!"  
  
Suddenly intrigued by the proclamation, Toji looked around and swore that he saw a blushing, freckled face turn away from the doorway. The pitter- patter of light running footsteps could be heard moments later.  
  
**********  
  
"Fuck it...I'm such a coward...why am I running...?"  
  
"Because you are afraid..." Rei's unmistakable icy tone stopped Kensuke in his tear-filled tracks. The flawless angel stood imperiously before him, looking down upon him with her ruby eyes. Kensuke tried to recompose himself, but as he realized that it was no use, he forced himself to meet her eyes with his now half-blind ones.  
  
The sight that met him put him off guard instantly. Rei's porcelain pale face remained as dispassionate as ever, but her fiery eyes were filled with a compassion that no mere mortal could achieve. She reached inside her shirt pocket gracefully and pulled out a packet of tissues. Kensuke stared for a while before his runny nose made him reflexively reach out at the offer.  
  
"You are afraid, but why should you be afraid when you are already loves?" She tilted her head on its side slightly, as if to reinforce her bemusement. Kensuke stared even harder, with a look of confusion to match Rei's.  
  
"I'm only his friend - his best friend - but I'm not his lover!!!" Rei seemed satisfied with this answer as she blinked and returned to her authoritative stance.  
  
"You misunderstand me, Aida-kun, I said 'love' not 'lover'. The label 'friend' could be used to describe a person to assist you in establishing the person that is you. The label 'lover' could be used to describe a person you take and give pleasure from, a desperate escape from reality. A 'love' is much deeper than any of these...and yet so much more simple...a 'love' is, in the most simple terms, your other half. You notice everything special when you interact with him, it is just that your labeling him as a friend, suppresses the notion of him being, in reality, much deeper to you."  
  
//A/N - did everybody out there understand that? ^_^//  
  
Kensuke stood there, mesmerized by the truth flowing into him with such intensity. Rei was right...but it still didn't help him from being the fraidie-cat that he was. Rei swept past him, and as she did, her final whispers sent a massive blush to his cheeks.  
  
"Your thoughts and desires have no effect on the purity of your love..."  
  
**********  
  
As Toji slept, a familiar sensation pulled him from his present dream and into a limitless world of white. He felt slightly disturbed as he found comfort in the endless gentle rain of sleek, black feathers. A sudden burst of these feathers confirmed his instincts.  
  
Bardiel was in his mind again.  
  
Despite what everyone had witnessed when the 13th Angel had attacked, Toji had suffered no pain as he chatted to the chibi that represented Bardiel - the only pain he felt was when the chibi disappeared and when he had his limbs torn apart.  
  
"Hello, Suzuhara-san?"  
  
"Hello, Bardiel-sama, what brings you from your comfy cloud?" Toji responded as the chibi ran into his arms. Without thinking, Toji transformed into the loving brother that he was, and started tickling the defenseless Angel with one of the feathers.  
  
"Stop it Suzuhara-san!!! Heeheehee...no!!! You're so mean!!!"  
  
"Ok then, why *are* you here, hmm?"  
  
"Tabris-san said that you needed a guardian angel." The world of white melted and they were transported to into a world of soft hues of blues and pink. They were sitting on Bardiel's favorite cloud.  
  
"Guardian Angel, huh? Well, who is Tabris-san?"  
  
"Well...he said if he wasn't already someone else's, then he would have been yours...but he likes who he is looking after...and uh..." The chibi squirmed a bit and blushed, "I'm sorry Suzuhara-san, he isn't here...if you wanted to meet him..." The chibi started to draw a quick portrait of Tabris on the cloud.  
  
"Hey! That's Kaworu!!!" Toji blinked as he realized that it didn't surprise as much as it should have - after all, what sort of a normal person could heal such terrible afflictions? "He's already someone else's guardian angel?"  
  
The chibi drew another portrait that was unmistakably Shinji. Toji couldn't help but burst out laughing when the chibi enclosed the two in a large love- heart.  
  
"Why do you find it so funny, Suzuhara-san? Ikari-san has been through so much pain, why do you laugh at him when he finds an Angel to love him?"  
  
"It's just, well...I have nothing against it really...I always thought that Shinji would go for one of the girls - Ayanami, or maybe even...nah - but then, well, he falls for a guy that he's known for less time than I've been in this fucking hospital...as I said, nothing against it..." The chibi turned around in Toji's arms and glared at the teen. "Oh, right, I shouldn't have said the 'f' word..."  
  
The chibi's smile didn't reassure Toji - it seemed a little too evil for a chibi. All off a sudden, another burst of black feathers blinded him. As soon as the flurry cleared, he felt a pair of arms wrap loosely around his neck and shoulders, and found himself staring into a pair of beautiful (even if they were spectacled) jade-colored eyes...  
  
**********  
  
"Hey, isn't my conscience supposed to resemble what I look like?"  
  
"Yes...but who ever said that we were your conscience?" Kensuke was dealing with chibi's of his own - except they were in the forms of Rei and Kaworu. "We've been informed by Tabris that you are totally confused about your current predicament."  
  
"I HAVE NO PREDICAMENT!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Even in his sleep he lies...I think I like him." Said the chibi-Rei, who was wearing a chibi-demon outfit. "Yes, you do have a predicament!!! Hit it chibi-Kaworu!!!"  
  
Kensuke paled as he realized what was happening around him. He was wearing a NERV Lieutenant's uniform and was alone on top of the MAGI structure. Doors slid open and closed and he now faced the charming, cocky, and slightly arousing smile of his fellow bridge bunny, Toji Suzuhara...  
  
"PAUSE!!!" The chibi-Kaworu had lost the remote control, which resulted in the fantasy running in its entirety, and causing Kensuke to feel very uncomfortable - in more ways than one. "Ah...baka-chibi!!! Anyway...if that wasn't enough to convince you...we have, the sappy side of our argument."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, don't we have a dirty mind here?" Giggled chibi-Kaworu, who was flying around in an angel getup - his fluorescent halo flickered on and off for a moment. "It is NOT sappy!!!"  
  
"Yes it is - now get on with it, before Tabris holds our clouds hostage!!!" The chibi-Kaworu seemed flustered at this new prospect. It flew up and conjured the silver necklace from ages ago.  
  
"You have a predicament, and it isn't as bad as you think - what do you think will happen when you confront him? What do you think will happen when you confront him with your emotions? What is it that you fear so much?"  
  
"What if he rejects me?"  
  
"Then it will be as if you never confronted him at all - you will still be the best of friends...there is no losing situation for you." the chibi- Kaworu pressed the necklace into Kensuke's hands and flew off to an unknown destination. Before the chibi-Rei followed, she pressed the replay button on the remote control...  
  
//A/N - well...this is a fluff, but if enough requests come in, we'll write a R rated side-story ^_~//  
  
**********  
  
"How did you end up here?"  
  
"I fell asleep. Did I worry you Shin-chan? Gomen-nasai..."  
  
"You fell asleep??? Ah...don't apologize...if my eyes don't deceive me, I think I understand why..." A light kiss was heard in the near distance as Toji tried to adjust his vision. Shinji, on his EVA pilot reflexes, whirled around as he mentally felt the new conscious presence.  
  
"Hey Shinji...long time no see..." Toji smiled as he saw the distinct blush on his friend's face, "Hey, no fear, I know everything..."  
  
Shinji turned from Kaworu to Toji in a surprised frenzy. Kaworu's puzzled expression indicated that he had nothing to do with it. Toji smiled again, although this time with a hint of smugness.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Suzuhara Toji. I am dismissed from the hospital, so I must leave you now...please be patient, our game is not over yet..." He pulled the now quite mystified Shinji into a comforting and passionate kiss and as the couple left hand in hand, Toji wondered if the enigmatic Nagisa Kaworu heard his response.  
  
"I'll be waiting Tabris-san!!!"  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~`  
  
Kitty Kasumi: Sorry, that was sort of an interlude...I promise that they will get together next chapter!!!  
  
Neoangel: We need to work out some of our kinks after not writing for so long.  
  
Rei: Ah, miss Neoangel...Ikari-kun, Nagisa-kun, Suzuhara-kun, and Aida-kun wish to have a yaoi foursome...what action should we take???  
  
Misato: I say let them have their yaoi foursome, grab a beanbag, and enjoy the show!!!  
  
Ritsuko: Don't forget the beer!!!  
  
Kitty Kasumi and Neoangel: -_-;;; what the hell, why not...hey gals!!! Wait for us!!! 


End file.
